


【太和】This Is Not A Dream

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Tattoo [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 國中時參加樂團甄選活動被國外的公司看中簽下合約離開日本的石田大和，受邀到拉斯維加斯參與一場慈善晚宴的演出，撞見了小學時期一起去異世界冒險的夥伴。沒想到對方竟然有任務在身，已經脫離數碼世界許久的他是否要插手呢？也可以看成是——屬於國際數碼情報機構的一員，身懷機密任務的八神太一在一個預料之外的場合遇上了多年未見的戰友。原本想著避免麻煩就解釋清楚讓對方不要妨礙，但突然的靈光一閃，太一有了個主意。＊從戰爭遊戲後就完全退出主線的大和＊畢業後與各國選召領導一起成立國際數碼情報組織的太一。＊其餘人設定不變＊絆並沒有發生，選召的數碼獸都在＊作者只是肚子餓
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Tattoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099511





	1. Chapter 1

這座富麗堂皇的酒店位於拉斯維加斯賭城的正中心。

今晚，一場慈善晚宴將在頂樓上有著華麗造景與燈光水池的空中花園裡盛大舉辦，從世界各地遠道而來的企業家以及名人們都會聚集在此，從傍晚開始，伴隨著日落的一連串節目表演，慈善機構對於各路善良捐款者的致詞以及未來的計劃演說，可以預期這將會是一個精彩的夜晚，能來到這裡的，只有那些在社會上有足夠地位或是名望的人們。

又或是被邀請來表演的歌手。

『石田大和？』

空中花園正中心的舞台上放置著一座高腳椅，穿著休閒打扮的金髮青年正坐在那裡，懷中抱著一把原聲吉他，輕巧撥動手指，快速變換的把位彈出一組又一組的和絃，身旁許多穿著黑色襯衫的工作人員正在檢查音效確認儀器，隨意演奏的同時耳朵傾聽音響效果，手指動作沒有停下，流暢的音樂傳遞中可以看見那人仍然有心思一邊指示助理調整麥克風的收音位置。

「肯定是他，我不會認錯的。」花園的一側，屬於酒吧與餐點準備區域的室內空間裡，正在通電話的人就站在落地窗前看著外頭彩排的景象，説話的語氣有些焦急：「沒聽說他今天會出現在這裡啊，節目名單也沒有，上次岳君來家裡吃飯的時候也沒聽他提過——」

『他們一直都有定期聯絡的，只是自己親人是名人這件事本來就不適合到處説，聽上去很像在炫耀又或是吹牛啊。』手機另一頭的女孩無奈地回應：『而且岳怎麼會知道哥哥你去美國參加晚宴的事情……應該説你出差的內容不是本來就屬於機密嗎？』

「……也是，妳説的有道理。」就這樣明目張膽的盯著有些危險，他轉過身背對窗外：「我只是想如果在這裡被認出的話，任務就會功虧一簣……是我太心急了，抱歉。」

『如果是這樣的話，哥哥倒不如先找機會接觸大和桑？在被發現之前搶先一步。』女孩提議道：『直接告訴他你正在工作，畢竟也是曾經的同伴，就算不幫助哥哥至少也不會妨礙吧？』

「不行啊，這風險也太大了！」沒忍住驚呼，幾秒後才意識到自己太大聲，視線在身旁轉了圈確定周遭沒有人在注意自己，他趕緊壓低語氣説道：「如果他和目標有聯繫的話怎麼辦？那混帳傢伙賊得很，若是聽到風聲肯定馬上跑了。」

『不會吧，我記得大和桑的個性很沉穩啊，你把事情和他解釋清楚不就行了，雜誌採訪上也常常看到他和加布獸的合照，那麼喜歡數碼獸，他肯定不會妨礙你的。』

面色為難，很想提醒自己的妹妹世界上有多少選召對數碼獸搭檔不合理的對待，這也是他的所屬組織成立的原因之一：「我説，小光啊，妳這麼樂觀是很好啦，但是都已經好多年沒見過了……十年以上了吧？足夠讓一個人的性格完全改變了，我怎麼知道他現在是好是壞，今天這麼重要的任務實在沒辦法……」

『不然你還有別的選項嗎？賭賭看會不會被發現？』另一頭的女孩似乎已經快把耐心用光了：『哥哥一直在這裡耍賴有什麼用？難不成除了風險的因素之外還有什麼理由不想去找大和桑講話？』

「……」完了，被説中了，但是又無法承認，他深呼吸一口氣：「才不是，我是真的有好好在衡量———」

話才説到一半就聽到身後有什麼人清了清喉嚨，正在講電話的人瞬間停止。

接著來人開口：「這位先生，請問……」

整個人都僵在那裡不敢動，他知道那是誰。

如此獨特的低沉嗓音，每次出唱片都席捲各大音樂平台的排行榜單，走到哪都可以聽見的聲音，要不認出也難。

不是剛剛還在外面舞台上嗎？什麼時候進來的？

是該裝忙還是該逃？

沒想到那人竟然唸出了自己的姓氏：「八神……？」

這下不回應也不行了，從日本來到美國拉斯維加斯進行一項機密任務，曾經的日本選召隊長，現任的國際數碼情報組織日本分部調查官的八神太一，明明有著如此輝煌的履歷表和經驗，此時彷彿是如臨大敵一般，心裡發抖著戰戰兢兢地轉過身。

眼前是亮眼的金，清澈的藍，這是在美國稀鬆平常的配色，但配上帶著些亞洲風韻的面容就十分吸引人注目，仍然和小時候相同的精緻五官，伴隨更為成熟的表情和冷硬的骨骼線條，一瞬間就看呆了，張口半天卻説不出話：「啊……呃……」

有夠呆的。

這就是遲遲不敢對電話另一頭的妹妹説的，不願上前去認人的原因之一，從小就知道那人有多好看，雖然多年未見，但是總會在各大媒體平台一直收到關於這人的消息，看到他被張貼在各處看版廣告的照片，電視節目上的採訪和音樂演出，隨著年紀增長吸引力不減反增，總是被眾多粉絲包圍，舞台上閃閃發光的人，在八神太一的內心世界中已經是遙不可及，又仍然忍不住讓視線去追隨尋找，就因為從小隱藏著那一直沒有消退的仰慕之心，從沒被訴説出口的暗戀。

如今就這樣站在自己面前。

仍然猶豫著不知道該怎麼應對，金髮青年已經率先開口：「太一？」

熟悉的語氣，熟悉的稱呼，若是先前的姓氏聽上去陌生冷淡，現在被呼喚出的名就擁有著飽滿的感情：「……大和。」

寫真照裡很少出現的柔和表情，只有在和數碼獸搭檔一起被採訪時才會坦露的真實樣貌，在那一瞬間就這樣對著毫無防備的太一襲來。

「真的是你……」垂下眼簾，藍色的眼珠子被金色的睫毛覆蓋了大半，語氣裡帶著些惆悵，嘴角似有似無地勾起微笑：「……好久不見。」

太好看了。

八神太一知道自己肯定完了，就算沒完，今天的工作八成也要完。

祈禱著臉頰發熱不要太過明顯，他訕訕然地開口：「好久不見。」

＊

算是友善的招呼，而且並不陌生，雖然很想敘舊，但身懷任務的太一還是得先解決眼前的問題，與電話那頭的妹妹道了歉掛斷，太一把手機收回口袋：「你怎麼會在這？」

「這不是我該問你的嗎？」對面的人先是反問，不過表情看上去沒有不悅，還主動解釋：「節目表上有一個沒有列出名字的特別來賓，最近正好宣傳期公司就派我來了……啊，你可能不知道，這次慈善晚宴的贊助之一就是我的所屬公司。」

這倒是沒注意，畢竟贊助的廠商這麼多：「原來如此。」稍微衡量了一下情況，太一壓低聲音：「我是來工作的，和晚宴的出席者有關。」

面前的人眨了眨眼：「工作？」

太一發現自己的視線一直在對方的睫毛與臉頰上停留，他知道這不應該，但真的忍不住，也不確定大和有沒有化妝，但是皮膚看上去真的很好，盯了一陣才意識到對方在等答案，連忙補上：「詳細不能説……算是機密。」

「……」那人思考了一陣，然後小心翼翼地問道：「和數碼獸有關？」

直接被説中，努力維持鎮定的表情，太一不著痕跡地往四周看了圈，確認附近仍然沒有人：「……你怎麼知道的？」

大概是從太一嚴肅的表情意識到事情的重要性，大和連忙解釋：「只是猜的，你別緊張。」然後壓低聲音：「我只是想，以你的個性來説大概會繼續做相關的工作吧，所以……」

就這樣冷漠的把話題結束隨便打發一下？還是警告一句不要把自己的選召身分透露出去就趕緊離開？昔日的勇氣隊長正思考著該怎麼做，突然靈光一閃，他想出了一個自認為還不錯的主意。

但是不能在這。

吧檯外側有個監視器，雖然不是正對著他們，不過有像大和這樣的名人站在這裡，聊久了肯定會被注意到，太一小聲地問面前一臉好奇表情的昔日戰友：「有別的能説話的地方嗎？」

＊

絕對不是私心作祟。

太一拿口袋裡的神聖計劃發誓。

絕對不是因為想和那人敘舊，想再多聊一些才這樣提議的。

大概吧。

主辦方有給今日的演出嘉賓在酒店裡準備免費的高級套房，演出完不必離開可以在這裡休息一晚，酒店的管理十分嚴格，也不用擔心被粉絲撞見或狗仔拍到，大和帶著太一從頂樓專用的電梯直達套房樓層，磁卡刷開房門後，華麗的房間呈現在眼前。

會客廳、小型吧檯、酒櫃、獨立分開的廁間和浴室，還有寬廣的臥房，甚至有可以眺望賭場夜景的陽台，饒是常常用公費出差旅行住商務旅館的太一也沒得到這麼好的待遇過，不愧是國際明星。

確認房內空調的溫度合適，大和走進酒吧打開冰箱：「喝點什麼？」

雖然很誘人，但太一只能拒絕：「待會還要工作，就不用了。」

「無酒精的香檳也不行？」

「……那就來點吧。」

半透明帶著氣泡的香檳從高腳杯的杯沿緩緩灌入，斟了半杯左右，面前的人把杯子往自己的方向推，白皙的指尖在邊緣處停頓了幾秒，彷彿是在給太一欣賞的時間，過一會兒才收回。

「所以，機密任務？」毫不拖泥帶水，直接進入主題。

太一開始覺得先前的自己似乎是太過天真了，各方面都是：「我隸屬的組織，處理的是和數碼世界相關的國際事務，你應該也聽說過——」

大和回的很快：「MDA*？」

「對，明面上只是整合各地的數碼事件資料，還有歷代選召後續追蹤等這種簡單的行政事務，但事實上我們是有裏機構的存在的。」

「啊。」提起到嘴唇邊的酒杯停頓了下，大和問道：「是來追查什麼案子的嗎？」

領悟力也太好了，甚至不用解釋所謂的裏機構為何，就直接被對方猜中那是類似情報機關的性質，太一的內心在佩服的同時也感到一絲警惕：「有個我們追蹤很久的人物，明明只差最後一點證據就可以把他起訴推上法庭卻一直抓不到漏洞。」

「我猜猜，他今天會出現在會場吧？」搖晃著手中酒杯，大和的身體重心靠著吧檯邊緣，盯著外面漸漸暗下的天色喃喃地説道：「MDA肯定不缺電腦高手和駭客人才，要能躲開你們的追查，絕對不會是那些吸毒酗酒的明星和好萊塢演員，時尚界的也不太可能……應該是知識份子？和數碼獸相關，大概是軍事或科技產業吧，還是説是新任選召有關……兒童慈善家？」

太恐怖了，短短幾句話就已經被他過濾的差不多，再繼續保留情報也毫無意義：「是兒童慈善家沒錯，同時也是有名的網路科技公司CEO，這幾年剛崛起的。」對上大和詢問的視線，太一繼續解釋：「在成名之前就有他會從世界各地收養孩子的傳聞，或是遠端金援某些地區的窮苦孩子，但仔細追查的話會發現那都是有目標的。」

「專門收養選召嗎？」大和的面色冷了下來：「具體都做了些什麼？」

「他會先大手筆的金援一些偏鄉地區或是第三世界國家的孤兒院或福利機構。」太一沉聲説道：「之後再以獎學金或是推薦的方式邀請其中幾個孩子來到美國，明面上是為了讓他們能夠接受更好的教育，事實上是早就挑選好了目標。」握著酒杯的手指不自覺地收緊：「他很聰明，會混著一些普通孩子掩人耳目，其實要的只有其中的幾個選召而已，到了美國之後會幫他們安排住所，期間就會找機會把他們的神聖計劃和數碼獸奪走，拿去暗網的地下交易平台賣掉。」

「原來是這樣……數碼獸黑市。」毫不掩飾的鄙夷，大和下了結論：「當這些選召的孩子們以為自己運氣好遇到長腿叔叔歡天喜地的來到美國時，卻不知道已經掉入陷阱。」不知道是不是太一的錯覺，金髮青年聽上去嘲諷的語氣裡藏著極度壓抑的怒氣：「打著慈善家的名號實際上做的卻是販賣人口的勾當，欺騙天真的幼童讓他們交出神聖計劃，幼年期或成長期的搭檔數碼獸隨便一點武力就可以制服，沒了神聖計劃也沒辦法去數碼世界求助，更沒有聯絡其他選召的方式。」白皙的手在暗色的大理石檯面上緊握成拳：「估計所有的上訴管道都被阻擋，甚至消息流出去很快就會被控管，既然是網路科技公司 CEO，有的是辦法阻斷資訊或轉移焦點，和新聞界還有政界高層的往來也不會少到哪裡去。」

説完，把酒杯放到嘴邊，仰起頭就一口灌下剩下的所有香檳。

太一呆愣地看著他，還有那優雅的下頜線條，吞嚥時滾動的喉結以及被杯沿壓住而凹陷的下唇。

直到對方用力扣下杯子，玻璃碰觸到檯面發出清脆的聲響才被嚇得回過神：「哇！」

雖然飲料裡面沒有酒精，但很明顯仍然在想先前的事情，大和有些迷茫的眨了眨眼望向他：「怎麼了？」

才不會説是看你看到入迷然後被杯子聲音嚇到了：「沒、沒事……只是覺得——」深呼吸一口氣：「大和好厲害啊，全部都被你説中了呢。」

雖然是在掩飾窘迫，卻仍然是真心誠意的讚美，沒想到對面的人卻笑了，諷刺的：「只是現實看多了而已。」似乎被勾起什麼回憶，青年垂下眼簾，表情苦澀：「這種事情，娛樂圈可不會少。」停頓了一會兒，最後搖了搖頭：「已經不重要了。」

有些好奇又有些害怕，感覺不是該隨意打探的事情，太一決定先記在心裡等之後有機會再問。

「所以呢？」重振精神，大和把雙手環抱在胸前，手肘枕上吧檯檯面往太一的方向靠了過來：「前面解釋了這麼多，你真正的目的還沒説吧，想要我做什麼？」

「……」

太誇張了吧。

有種內心被摸透的感覺。

很奇特，十幾年沒見，照理來説不陌生是不可能的，上一次真心暢談或是瞭解對方喜好都是在小學時期，彼此都很清楚，太一喜歡運動與足球，大和的興趣則是在音樂上，兩人最具有共通點的地方不外乎是身為兄長，彼此都習慣當領導人的角色，非常擅長照顧周遭的人等等，冒險過程之中他們的羈絆逐漸加深，常常在戰鬥中對方的一舉一動都不需要解釋或說明，很自然地就能互相配合。

但那已經過了十幾年了啊。

太一完全沒有想到，此時此刻自己所說的每一句話，想要表達的一切，以及準備好的計劃，竟然都被面前的人一眼看穿。

這讓他想起了當年兩人的數碼獸合體進化的時刻。

曾經心意相通的他們，是否現在也是如此？

「還沒想好嗎，我以為你提議要找避開視線的地方討論，就是想讓我加入呢。」大和歪過頭，表情疑惑：「要不然，早早隨便找個理由把我打發掉不就行了？」

又可能是，這人真的太過聰明耀眼，就像當年一樣。

他決定不再猶豫。

「這種慈善晚宴的演出嘉賓通常都會給座席吧，有些歌手自己也是贊助人，沒有表演的時候應該會在台下？」收到面前嘉賓本人肯定的答覆，太一接著説：「我是在想，如果你在演出後到散場前的時間能幫我拖著他，讓我有機會溜進他的酒店房間一會兒去找一個需要的證據就好了。」看著對方陷入思考的嚴肅表情，太一又連忙補充：「當然，這只是提議，如果你不願意的話也沒關係，我會再找別的方法轉移他的注意力的，你只要保證不把事情說出去就好。」

「我當然不會說出去。」大和回的很快：「不過要擔當誘餌的角色——」不是誘餌，只是幫忙轉移注意力而已，太一忍不住在心中大喊：「——也要看有沒有能讓對方上鉤的理由，可以告訴我那人的名字和具體背景嗎？」

事已至此，詳細的情報也無法再隱藏，總不能要人家幫忙計劃卻不說明清楚，更何況看上去如此簡單的小小幫助仍然有著些許風險，若是一個沒弄好露出馬腳，讓大和之後被牽連報復的話就糟了。

拿出手機，太一關掉網路，把加密的文件調出後交給大和。

才剛看到照片，大和就立刻有反應：「啊，是他啊。」竟然馬上就認出來，太一緊張地盯著金髮青年：「我知道這人，他有接下我所屬公司的幾個網路工程項目，所以常常被經紀人叫去陪他們聚餐。」說話的語氣明顯帶著鄙視和厭惡：「明明看上去也不像是同性戀，就在想為什麼總是指名叫我，現在終於知道了。」把手機還給太一，大和毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼：「肯定是因為我是選召吧，只是有名聲和焦點在那裡擺著，無法動手而已，真是個垃圾。」

首先，短短幾句話裡面情報量也太多了吧，到底是誰在情報機構任職啊？太一忍不住吐槽，又有些汗顏。

最在意的其實是被迫叫去陪聚餐的那段，不過聽起來只是很麻煩而已，並沒有受到什麼委屈。

此時的太一並沒有發現自己似乎有點管太多，職場應酬上各種不公平的待遇他自己也有經驗，但是這樣的事情從大和口中說出，不知為何就是讓太一感覺很不愉快。

原因他是知道的。

相隔了這麼多年，除了透過媒體知道的關於大和的消息，無論是起初樂團爆紅、之後的單飛過程、得獎經歷、年度作曲家的殊榮、還有被冠上作曲總是席捲各了大榜單的版權費殺手這樣的稱號，雖然稱不上是粉絲，但是一直以來，太一對大和的消息都是非常關心的。

因為是曾經的同伴。

更是最初的暗戀。

撇開愛慕的心思，當初與他站在相同起跑點的人如今這樣耀眼，太一的內心是祝福的，雖然自己也曾經在追隨夢想的道路上迷茫過，不過現在的太一已經完全走出困境，也在心中所謂正確的道路上持續前進著。而雜誌採訪和音樂節目上的大和看上去對於本人現在的成就也是非常滿足，常常表達這就是他最想做的事情，在選秀節目擔當評審時也會鼓勵新人不要輕易放棄，説自己就是在甄選過程中被公司看上簽約的。

太一知道大和的經歷肯定非常辛苦，所有的明星都是這樣，在華麗光鮮的舞台下花費的是比常人多無數倍的努力，而那人可以擁有如此成就，太一更是毫不意外，身為曾經的搭檔，太一非常清楚大和身上有著多少才華。

站在這樣的角度上，即使是現在才意識到，但太一仍然在心中祈禱著希望大和在追夢過程中不要受委屈，希望那人能夠比自己少些痛苦和掙扎，不知不覺間年幼時期的情愫在與對方交談的過程中再度湧上，已經好一陣子沒有對象的太一思考著自己是不是寂寞太久所以腦袋不正常。

但是有再多想法都無法告訴對方，不只是時機問題，太一相信自己的心意在此時此刻只會對大和造成困擾，討論至此已經差不多都清楚了，也到了宴會即將開始的時間，大和收到助理的通知要來給他換上晚宴專用的服裝，兩人在分開前做了最後一次簡短的確認，留下了聯絡方式之後太一就離開了客房。

終於，頂層的空中花園已經完全布置好，嘉賓陸續就座，使用組織準備的假身分和邀請函進入會場，太一找了個不起眼的角落座下，等待演出開始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （註*MDA－ministry of digimon affairs）


	2. Chapter 2

如果你在瀏覽器上搜索石田大和的名字，首先會跳出的就是歌手Yamato的介紹。

維基百科這樣清楚的寫了，國中時期在國際有名的唱片公司甄選活動上被挖掘簽下合約，出國進修語言和音樂沒多久很快就以樂團主唱的定位出道，新人時期就將樂團的歌曲和作詞一手包辦，整張專輯都有參與製作，主打歌席捲了各大英文榜單，不過起初也就只有這樣。

新人樂團出道的時候聲勢大雨點小，這種情況十分常見，一兩首爆紅的歌曲之後就會開始走下坡，敵不過流行音樂市場快速演變的大眾趨勢，可能每首歌曲聽上去都模板相似而迅速被淘汰，不然就是抵不過娛樂圈壓力無法振作或誤入歧途，石田大和出道時太過年輕，其餘樂團成員也沒什麼經驗，會遇到這種狀況也不意外。

所以出道後第二年就沒什麼消息，活動也寥寥無幾，直到某天，美國某個節目專門對外籍的英語歌手做了專訪特輯，取材記者拜訪了石田大和家鄉，探訪他小時候所住的城市。

一張他與巨大的機械狼形數碼獸被照下的側拍，雖然有些模糊，但很明顯可以看出是石田大和小時候，照片裡的兒童有著與出道後的青少年相同的髮色和類似的五官，配上調查報告還有採訪取得的資料，可以得出石田大和小時候曾經擔當過被選召的孩子，在日本完成一連串的拯救世界任務的結論，不過畢竟以前年代資訊還沒有那麼發達，各國對於數碼世界的情報有著很嚴格的控管，節目特輯也就只做到這裡。

只是這件事情在國際上的各個圈子都已經炸鍋了，新聞報導層出不窮，各種聯想紛飛，有正面也有負面，有人讚美這位少年曾經為世界立下的功績，也有反對派認為應該把焦點放在為什麼世界危機會交給兒童來應對，各國政府是否該覺得丟臉立刻開會檢討。

陰謀論、炒作、造假的論述也不少，難聽的、好聽的，國際新聞版有好長一段時間沒停過相關話題。

這是數碼世界和選召系統暴露給全球後首次有這樣的狀況出現，很多人疑惑這到底要去哪裡查證？公關又該如何阻止四處亂竄的流言？也有事不關己的人在一旁冷冷地觀望著，猜測也許這個年輕的歌手很快就會受不了壓力退出歌壇，又或是等話題炒完後再度被世人遺忘。

沒想到公司卻逆其道而行。

一個月後，一篇時尚雜誌的專訪又被各大新聞瘋狂報導，是石田大和與他的數碼獸搭檔一起邀約受訪，長達八頁的文字對話紀錄，以及每一頁都配上的青少年和數碼獸合照，八頁共八張，全都是不同的造型，被精心打扮與搭檔數碼獸的紋路顏色配好的衣著和裝容，照片中溫馨的互動對視與擁抱等等，石田大和在採訪中仔細地介紹了從小陪伴自己的靈魂夥伴，敘述加布獸與他多年來培養的默契和心靈上的依賴。

那天起，石田大和個人的粉絲暴漲，各層年齡與性別都有，樂團原先算是半停止的活動也再度被開啟，新專輯推出，依然是主唱本人親自作詞作曲，這裡開始粉絲們漸漸戴上濾鏡，用各式各樣角度來解讀石田大和的歌，想找出裡面與數碼世界或當年冒險相關的蛛絲馬跡，也算是另類的話題，就這樣持續了兩三年，突然爆出了石田大和將用Yamato的名字單飛的消息。

事情發生的太突然讓樂團團粉們完全措手不及，仔細一挖下去就被翻出了更多隱情，新聞發布的幾個月前主唱本人在舊金山的住所曾經被報過案，報案內容不清楚、過程不清楚，最終只得到是誤報的結論，再隔了一天就有報社挖出了樂團鼓手吸毒被抓的消息，加州警方也開啟了更詳細的調查。

當時，石田大和甚至還未成年，不單純只是粉絲，全世界都在關注他的情況下，希望公司能好好保護這位歌手的意見是佔據比例最多的，很快地，公關召開了記者會，樂團並沒有出席，最終經紀人出面透漏了報案當天發生的詳細過程。

一開始只是簡單的演唱會慶功，除了樂團成員之外，巡演的工作人員以及一些熟識的親友等等，全都來到了石田大和的住所一起狂歡，只是沒想到原本混地下樂團的鼓手帶來的朋友在派對期間私下散播毒品，而且還是被一直與大和在一起的搭檔數碼獸發現的，此時才知道原來鼓手一直都對主唱的人氣感到忌妒和厭惡，更討厭當初很明顯讓對方一夕之間爆紅的選召身分，出手對大和本人攻擊的舉動在他的數碼獸搭檔眼中變成了挑釁和侵犯，若不是大和阻止，差點就演變成了也許會出現傷亡的肢體衝突和意外事故。

最終公司表示，事件本身對於大和也造成了影響，基於保護未成年人的原則不便詳細透漏，但是與本人討論過後經過考量決定讓大和以Yamato的名字作為歌手單飛，但尊重本人意願暫時給予了一年的休假。

再度復出的時候，除了與以往的熱血搖滾完全不同風格的憂鬱抒情新歌單曲發布外，還有定裝照上最吸人眼球滿滿的耳釘，以及被拍到從寬鬆的襯衫衣領露出的、被刻在大和左側鎖骨下方、心臟上方的深藍色標誌。

那是圖案看似完整圓形，但正中心被英文字母的S分割成兩半，彷彿陰陽八卦圖一般，並且左右側分別衍生出小小的尖角，像是在朝外伸出的連結。

粉圈炸了，一旁吃瓜看戲的人也好奇地圍了上來，家長們説這是不好的榜樣，藝術界的說能不能好好尊重人家不要管東管西，不過大和本人很明顯毫不在意，暖場的EP過後就是完整專輯，新歌跳脫了搖滾樂團的架構，除了更多樣化之外歌詞也飽含深意，成為無數同齡人與青少年的心靈慰藉，就這樣，他帶著數碼獸到處巡迴演出，花絮裡滿滿溫馨互動，與平時面對外人完全不同的溫柔面貌反而讓大和獲得更多人氣，之後的活動大和基本只有電視節目會單獨上鏡，其餘採訪基本都有搭檔陪伴在側。

所屬公司也被灌上娛樂產業裡唯一良心公司的美稱，大和本人極度配合公司安排，一年又一年過去，被要求去帶新人當導師時毫不吝嗇，聽說拿了他的歌基本就是上榜確定，版權費殺手的名號也是從這時候開始的，從必需到處哈腰看臉色的小新人到選秀節目導師與評審，此時的他才剛成年沒多久。

過程中被挖出了越來越多刺青，腰際側邊細細小小一串彷彿文字，但不是英文也不是日文，類似的東西在他的後頸也有，順著脊椎骨直線往下延伸，與先前的圖案相比，這些文字本人似乎很小心的不願透露，每次都只拍到小小一截，從來沒有完整的圖片出現。

之後才被粉絲知道那是屬於數碼世界的數碼文字，不過具體到底在表達什麼，網上沒有任何資料可以搜尋，剛成立的國際組織MDA更不會為此作回覆，而且刺青本身的照片也不夠完整，最終還是沒有得到解答。

以上大概就是歌手Yamato公開給世界的人生履歷，如此豐富的內容卻仍然有著無數謎題，到底還有多少事情是粉絲沒有挖掘到的？也許就是這份神秘感讓這個人至今仍然能在各個場合成為注目焦點，而今晚在拉斯維加斯中某個酒店頂樓的空中花園，當未公開的演出嘉賓身分被正式宣布，整個宴會場合都炸了鍋。

算是第一次真正見識到大和的影響力，身為幼時舊友的太一有些震撼，仍然小心注意著目標的動向，卻無法否認自己也被舞台上的大和所吸引。

配著吉他自彈自唱的歌曲，在很明顯用了非常多資金包裝的舞台與燈光下明明應該感覺到敷衍，卻因為與原先歌曲架構完全不同的段落變化與和絃演奏呈現出足夠的誠意，舞台上的大和身穿著全黑的西裝，外套衣領同樣為黑色被亮片點綴，低調地反射著照明燈光，連内裡的襯衫都是絲質的黑，沒有領帶、沒有鈕扣，敞開的領口抱著吉他演奏時偶爾會露出鎖骨處那一小截的刺青，太一盯著友情徽章圖案看了一陣才移開視線，贊助的時尚品牌標誌變成水鑽別針別在胸口，坐在高腳椅上更凸顯那雙修長細腿，西裝褲管與皮鞋之間露出的一截白皙腳踝非常吸引人眼球。

明明就沒有喝酒，為什麼感覺渾身發熱？

一曲結束，晚宴各處傳來了掌聲，在場的都是各界名人，慈善晚宴當然不會像演唱會一般喧鬧，但是可以從氣氛感受出大和這段開場的成功，接著金髮青年從高腳椅向前一步起身，工作人員上舞台調整好立麥的高度，收走吉他與座椅，周遭燈光暗了下來，背景傳來大和的新歌前奏，真正的演出才要開始。

為什麼從來沒考慮過去看演唱會？太一不禁後悔。

是真的很好聽，又是如此富有魅力，下次有機會是不是該去找岳拿張票才行？

仔細想想，即使曾暗戀，即使曾關注，但不去接觸是有原因的，正當日本選召忙著培養後輩和解決第二輪的危機，大和本人卻在毫不相干的世界另一頭追夢，進行自己的音樂活動，要説不介意是不可能的，身為同伴理應多關心，但當下問過岳卻只收到了搖頭的回應，雖然中間經歷過困難和辛苦，最終兩代集合起來的選召們還是在沒有大和的幫助下拯救了世界，太一曾經奢望過的合體進化夥伴回歸也就這樣不了了之。

或許在今天的晚宴結束之後，他會重新拾起吧，與大和之間的緣分和羈絆，太一希望他們可以再重新找回。

如果大和願意的話。

新曲唱完，宣傳的目的也算達成，太一看著大和簡單致詞後下了舞台，在掌聲中回到主辦方給他留的座位之中，鮮花裝飾點綴的圓桌上擺放著香檳與甜點，大和安分的待在一眾明星之間。

此刻晚宴才算正式開始，在主辦放的介紹之下慈善機構的代表上台，期間有幾個好萊塢演員和時尚界設計師來與大和說話或是敬酒，冗長的演說好不容易結束，接下來是給予為慈善機構捐款的企業家和名人們頒發感謝狀的時間，也算是個社交場合，起身坐下聊著天的過程中座位換了一輪，不知不覺間大和竟然就這樣自然地坐到了太一的目標身旁。

CEO的年齡不算大，大約三十至四十之間，算是年紀輕輕就達到這樣高位的成功人士，有著黑色頭髮小麥膚色的拉丁裔五官與修剪整齊的絡腮鬍，在大和坐下的那一瞬間對方就熟絡地把手臂往金髮青年的肩膀搭了上去，側過頭與大和竊竊私語時嘴唇幾乎都要貼上青年額角。

太一突然有點想要揍人。

努力壓下火氣，告訴自己現在是任務中，任務中，任務中，重要的事情要説三遍，趁著會場燈光再次聚集在舞台時從後方偷溜了出去。

早就已經對目標進行足夠的調查，很清楚知道自己此趟需要竊取的情報和證據都在哪裡，快速破解客房門鎖太一就在目標留在客房的電腦理找到自己需要的東西。

暗網黑市的交易紀錄在特殊的程式保護下並不會留下IP的蹤跡，用遠端駭客的方式是很難追朔的，但直接從目標的電腦裡調出資料就十分簡單，取得了需要的東西，太一熟練地把物品歸位抹去自己來過的痕跡，放棄了把對方放置在吧檯上的私藏酒品全都兌水沖淡的幼稚舉動，傾聽走廊的動靜再小心翼翼地離開客房。

回到會場，台上是別的歌手在唱歌，炒熱氣氛的派對舞曲，此時台下的觀眾都紛紛站起跟著享受節奏，太一不露聲色地觀望一會兒，最終在花園的角落找到了大和。

依然很好地抓著目標不放，應該説對方也沒有想離開的意思，一人一杯紅酒，大和半個身子倚靠在花園對外的欄杆上，身後就是一望無際的夜空與拉斯維加斯的街道，而正在與他暢談的企業CEO一手撐著欄杆一手拿著酒杯，半個身子向前傾，雖然沒有十分貼近但也不遠了，要不是大和的重心是向外倒，兩人就會像是擁抱一般緊緊靠上。

先不説大和現在的動作有多危險，不是説那人看上去不像同性戀嗎？但是這個畫面怎麼想都很有問題啊！

怕驚動到目標，太一只能在對方看不見的角度讓自己稍微出現在大和的視線中，青年選的位置非常好，可以直接看見從電梯間出來花園的人，很明顯就是為了要確認太一回來了沒，在對話中用餘光瞄到太一的確認手勢，大和做出和之前在客房裡相同的舉動，把酒杯放到嘴邊一飲而盡。

在對方驚訝的目光中大和輕挑地拍了拍男人的腰側，太一才注意到原來大和的手一直都放在那裡，接著金髮青年又把手中的空酒杯往目標遞了過去，正在癡迷地看著他的CEO毫不懷疑地接了下來，就這樣成為被使喚跑腿的對象，往會場外的酒杯回收區走去。

大和趁著目標暫時離開的時候與太一擦肩而過。

「晚點來我房間？」低沉的嗓音飄過耳邊。

太一以為自己幻聽了，還來不及探究話語隱藏的意義，管不住的嘴就直接回應：「好。」

不，不是，大和只是找自己去説明任務的吧？畢竟也算是幫了不小的忙。

在想什麼啊八神太一？

腦袋裡把不受控制的旺盛賀爾蒙罵了一頓，太一回過神來才發現大和已經回到最初的座位上了，那桌現在全部坐滿，重新回到會場的男人也無法再上前攀談。

活該，該去哪兒滾去哪。

完全沒意識到自己有多幼稚的太一再次悄悄地溜出會場，準備把今天收集到的資料交給總部。

＊

全部處理好已經是深夜。

畢竟都是需要加密的東西，經過層層防護好不容易傳送出去，再花了些時間等待總部的確認才算是完成此行的任務，之後就沒有他的事了，畢竟這次太一只是純粹來幫忙的，所以在日本支部的飛機抵達這裡之前——也就是明天下午之前——剩下的都是太一的度假時間。

原本已經規劃好深夜在拉斯維加斯好好地體驗一下賭場風情，不過看來得等到下次了。

太一故意等到宴會散場的後一陣子，回到酒店時來賓們都已經離開的差不多了，一台又一台跑車或加長禮車在大門口被送走，太一熟練地溜過人群搭上電梯，特殊樓層必須要刷磁卡才能抵達，這對現在的太一來説完全不是問題，畢竟沒有被人發現就不算是公器私用。

敲門後沒多久就聽到安全鍊條被打開的聲音，下一秒太一就被拉入房門。

「下次別這樣急啊，多少先看一下。」太一忍不住唸道。

「聽到你走來的腳步聲了，和白天一樣的皮鞋，不會認錯。」大和已經進了廚房：「現在總可以喝酒了吧？」

低頭看了眼背叛自己的鞋子，好吧其實也沒有背叛之説：「你確定是歌手不是特工嗎？你是不是美國支部派來的？是説這個酒店隔音有這麼差？」

正在開酒瓶的大和翻了個白眼，手中的威士忌分別倒入準備好的兩個玻璃杯中，大和又從冰箱取出了冰塊盒：「我有特別在聽，而且這層今天沒什麼人住很安靜，不過靠走廊這邊的隔音的確是不怎麼好——」打開盒子，愣了愣：「——我知道有什麼好了，你看。」

太一上前去，從吧檯這側看到大和手中的東西：「冰球耶，這是原本就有的？」

大和笑了笑：「我看上去像有時間準備這個嗎？」説完用夾子取出冰球放入玻璃杯中，一杯一顆：「大小也剛剛好，不錯。」

將酒杯遞出，大和這次繞到太一側，坐到青年身旁的高腳椅上：「所以，成功了嗎？」

「大成功。」太一笑著點頭：「幫了大忙了，謝謝你。」

「沒什麼，不過就是拉著人聊天而已，已經習慣了。」閉上眼聳了聳肩，大和小酌一口，突然想起什麼：「啊，我還拿到這個。」

説完就放下酒杯起身，消失在臥房門後。

「我拿回來前就已經關機了，應該不會被追蹤到，如果你用不上就丟掉吧——」太一好奇地看，不一會兒大和就重新出現，手裡竟然握著一支手機：「隨便找個地方丟，當成是他自己不小心掉的就行，你覺得不方便就給我來弄。」

此時太一才意識到那是誰的手機。

青年感覺自己的下巴都要掉到地上了：「大、大和……」結結巴巴的開口：「那該不會是我想的……？」

「就是喔。」拿著手上的東西隨意揮了揮，大和的臉上露出狡猾的笑容：「才灌他幾杯酒就半醉了，我想説機會難得———」大概是太一的表情實在太呆，大和忍不住大笑出聲：「別一直看著，你到底要不要啦？」

太一終於回過神：「要，當然要！」此時才回想起屋頂上金髮青年一直在對方腰側的手，肯定是在那期間偷到的：「但是沒開機也很危險，我現在就把它交出去吧。」

把手裡的東西交給太一，大和有些好奇地問道：「怎麼交？」

一手拿著目標的手機，太一另一手開始往西裝口袋掏：「很簡單，而且絕對不會被追蹤到，不過你有帶電腦來嗎？性能好不好無所謂。」

「有我工作用的筆電。」大和邊説的同時又往臥房的方向走，中途猶豫地停了一下：「應該不會弄壞吧？我所有的Demo都存在裡面了，裡面有幾百首歌。」

「放心，放心。」

得到確認後大和才心甘情願地回房拿出電腦，放置在吧檯上開了機，此時才注意到太一手中的東西。

「……神聖計劃。」他喃喃地説，聲音很小。

「對啊，在這裡打開數碼大門，讓亞古獸幫我先把手機收著就行，回日本再拿出來，畢竟GPS再怎麼厲害都追不到數碼世界的。」盯著筆電心急地等待開機，此時太一才注意到大和的目光。

集中在自己手裡的白色機械上。

忍不住開口問：「怎麼了？」眨了眨眼，又補上：「你的神聖計劃呢？」

金髮青年的視線轉移到客廳另一角，太一跟著看了過去。

那裡放置著三個未打開的行李箱和兩個樂器盒，大和聳了聳肩：「其中一箱裡面，要找出來給你看嗎？」

看上去應該是個浩大的工程：「……還是算了吧。」太一訕訕然地回：「反正用誰的都一樣。」把注意力轉回到電腦上，終於開好機，太一打開了早就熟記在心中的專用網址，數碼大門變成網頁視窗呈現在眼前。

很快地，收到消息的亞古獸就出現在畫面中：「太一！」

「嗨，亞古獸。」先是與夥伴打了招呼，接著太一開心地説：「猜猜我遇到了誰？」

意識到青年説的就是自己，大和主動靠了過來：「好久不見，亞古獸。」

「大和！」螢幕那端是亞古獸熱情地呼喊，雀躍的神情像是相隔的十幾年的時光完全不存在一樣，如同昨日一般熟悉。

彷彿被感染一般，大和笑了出聲：「你還是一樣有活力啊。」

「加布獸呢？」想到大和當然就會想到對方的數碼獸搭檔，亞古獸似乎認為他們肯定會在一起。

而這側大和露出了抱歉的表情：「在我舊金山的住所呢，這次工作很突然，沒有帶他出來。」看著亞古獸失望的樣子，大和趕緊補上：「下次有機會一定帶他來找你敘舊，好嗎？」

單純的數碼獸得到約定之後就很容易心滿意足，又恢復到先前開朗的模樣。

從螢幕前退了開來，大和看著太一對亞古獸説明情況，用神聖計劃把東西傳送過去，約定好取回的時間，和數碼獸道別，很快的開啟大門的目的就達成了。

大和把筆電蓋下放到一邊。

「要不要吃點什麼，你在會場都沒什麼吃吧？」大和提議。

「這裡有什麼？」太一好奇地往酒吧的方向看去。

搖了搖頭：「只有酒而已，叫客房服務？」

餐點送來之後兩人轉移陣地，把客廳的茶几搬到落地窗前，一邊欣賞夜景一邊吃飯聊天，過程中相談甚歡，大多都是在聊以前的事情，太一把他當年與二代們在國中時期的冒險告訴大和，有些事情金髮青年聽自家弟弟説過，有些則是從太一這個長輩的角度重新認知，期間大和多次表示想要見到繼承勇氣和友情的新任隊長，聊著聊著話題就轉變到太一的妹妹與大和的弟弟身上，畢竟是那可是正式的情侶關係，稍微探了點口風感覺大和對此非常開放贊成，太一也就放下了心，也把自己對關於弟妹交往的想法告訴對方。

之後就是兩人各自的近況，盡量在允許的範圍內説了些工作的事情，大和也講了自己近期的行程，幾杯酒下肚，太一已經有些暈呼呼的，不知不覺就到了半夜，下方的車流和喧鬧不減反增，話題逐漸轉變到了感情部分。

大和很少與人傳誹聞。

選召和數碼獸的話題就已經足夠撐起版面，專輯回歸時大和的公司從來都沒有用過炒誹聞的方式吸引媒體注意，此時在本人面前，也許是有些醉了，太一竟然沒忍住直問。

「因為我是同性戀啊。」大和倒是回的很坦然：「不是沒有過對象，但是要公開前就得先出櫃，當然這沒什麼問題，只是我覺得——」深呼吸一口氣，接下來説的話似乎有點靠近內心：「——受到的注目已經夠多了，不想要連這點隱私都失去。」

有些同情地看著昔日好友，太一一下子不知道該怎麼接話，屋內突然就安靜了下來。

沒多久，面前的人又輕聲開口：「你呢？」

「我？」像是想打破先前沉重的氣氛，又或是覺得要公平，太一也不打算隱瞞：「我是雙，男生女生都試過。」眨了眨眼，視線往窗外看去：「不過現在沒有對象就是，這幾年工作太忙，沒有心思想這些。」

對面的青年沉吟了一聲，似乎是在思考：「我當年以為你會和空在一起。」

「啊？」意料之外引來了太一的激烈反應：「空？不可能啦，我們太熟了。」擺了擺手，表情有些無語：「説實話我們兩個比較像兄弟姊妹的關係，而且不想承認但她還是當姊姊的那個，總之要我和空談戀愛還不如去幫亞古獸找對象呢。」

「噗。」幽默的形容讓大和忍不住笑了出聲：「完了，可以想像那個畫面。」

「別想啊！那個畫面能看嗎！」太一大聲抗議。

「我不是説你和空啊。」大和笑得更兇了：「我是説亞古獸找對象，太有趣了。」

……算了，開心就好。太一無奈的想著。笑起來真好看，可惡。

時間也不早了，不一會兒大和收到了助理的電話提醒明早要出發去搭飛機的時間，説會準時來客房確認他有沒有起床，期間太一稍微收拾了一下東西，穿上先前丟在沙發上的西裝外套。

在電話中將太一送到了房門口，好不容易把一直碎唸叮嚀的助理打發了，大和掛斷電話，與太一面對面。

昔日的戰友。

心靈相通的合體進化夥伴。

上一次見面，是兩人站在奧米加獸肩膀上的時候。

甚至還不是現實世界，而是網路空間。

十幾年的時間一轉眼就過去，中途各自經歷多少困難，在社會中摸爬滾打地努力存活並且成長至今，終於蛻變成了如此成熟的樣貌站在對方面前。

太一不知道是誰先開始的。

也許是同時，等到終於能夠思考的時候嘴唇已經和那人貼上，交換著參雜著香味的酒精氣息，太一的手環上大和的腰，懷裡的人早就換下演出服，現在穿著輕便的棉衣，讓太一輕易地就把手指鑽入衣襬縫隙摸上後腰，耳邊傳來那人好聽的哼聲。

大和原本按著太一臉頰的手往下，摸過他的襯衫衣領，最後停留在太一的胸口，兩人很有默契地緩緩停下動作。

似乎才意識到前幾分鐘都在做什麼，大和眨了眨眼，金色睫毛下方的藍色雙眸半是清醒半是迷茫，瞳孔停留在太一的嘴唇上，像是在思考，太一正想著青年是不是反悔了，但沒多久大和又再次靠上前，這次主動的吻了太一。

那就是肯定的意思了，太一這次不再保留，開始扯著大和的衣服，感覺到胸前大和的手正在解他的襯衫鈕釦，西裝外套這次被丟到了地上，兩人緊貼著一邊卸除對方的衣物的同時漸漸回到房內，最終來到臥室的時候太一踢掉皮鞋，把大和往床上推去，抬起一條腿膝蓋跪上床，拉下襪子，床上的人一手撐著床面坐在那裡看著他，太一又推了大和一把，這次讓那人整個仰躺在床單上。

手撐著床面，由上往下的注視著對方，已經想了一整晚，應該説從下午開始好不容易忍耐到現在，如今就在眼前，太一突然間就想要慢下來，低下身重新吻上，大和的雙手抬起環住他的肩膀，又是好幾分鐘的纏綿，親吻中下身緊貼在一起，幾使透過了幾層的衣料，但彼此都能感受到對方已經有了反應，一條腿頂上大和的腿間，交纏在一起的身體勾出了那人更多的聲響。

太好聽了。

比想像中好了不只一倍。

一這樣想就無法再等，稍微退了開來把西裝褲和底褲的都脫了，也把大和的扯下，毫不猶豫地就往對方胯間摸了過去，才剛握住，原本坐起身幫他脫衣服的大和就又倒了回去，下身挺起主動把自己送到太一手裡，那樣貌太過誘人，配上隱忍的低吟，太一重新靠了過去，一邊吻著對方一邊用手愛撫，熟練的動作在大和的性器上挑逗，偶爾重新緊緊抓握住上下套弄著，太一目不轉睛地看著對方的反應，欣賞大和扭著腰難耐的樣子，金髮青年伸出手按著太一的肩膀讓對方往自己這邊靠，太一趁機鑽入他的腿間，讓兩人的性器緊貼在一起。

不一會兒大和的手就加入進來，與太一一起握著兩人的分身，喘息中太一聽到自己有些沙啞的聲音，一次比一次靠近高潮，身體向前撞彷彿要與那人合為一體。

大和停下動作，唸了他的名字。

太一睜開眼。

青年空出的手拍了拍太一的肩膀讓他回神，接著指向床頭櫃。

「最下層，之前來住過有看到，應該在那裏面。」

不意外地找到了保險套和潤滑液，太一把東西丟到床上，此時才想到一個很重要的問題。

「大和習慣上還下啊？」

應該要提早問的，不過再早之前就是吃飯的時候了，那時候好像也不適合聊這些，總之，出乎太一的預料，大和的回覆很快：「都可以……大概是0.4吧。」

「噗，0.4是什麼？」可以猜測大概是和0與1有關，但是這稱呼實在是太好笑了。

「你不知道嗎？」面前的大和反而有些驚訝：「因為就算是都可以也是有程度差的，不覺得這樣講比較簡單易懂？」

「第一次聽說，不過倒是可以理解。」説完把潤滑劑拿到手中，太一又低下頭往那人嘴上一親：「那我可以操你嗎？」

也許是太過直白，又或是問話前的親吻讓話語有了不同的感受，總之確切的原因太一不清楚，他只知道，大和竟然臉紅了。

先前喝酒都不會紅的，一瞬間太一覺得腦袋要短路了。

也太可愛了吧？

潤滑劑倒到手上，稍微抹了下確定沒有那麼冰，因為一直沒收到回覆，太一又再次確認：「可以？」

這次有收到點頭回應了，扳開大和雙腿的時候對方轉移了視線。

因為真的太過可愛太一決定暫時饒了他，

兩人很明顯雖然說不上經驗豐富但也不是第一次，擴張的動作有些緩慢但還算順利，太一觀察著大和的反應一邊用手指小心翼翼地開拓著，順著對方扭動腰部的角度讓手指更深入，已經很明顯動情的大和開始會主動指示太一要怎麼做，按上敏感點的時候太一看那人緊緊地閉上眼，弓起身，連咬在嘴邊的嗚咽都充斥著誘人的氣息。

多來幾次就被操開了，高高翹起的性器滴著水，扭動角度也越來越大，太一三根手指併攏著故意變換節奏，引來那人不滿的抗議。

「別生氣啊。」太一又吻了他：「再弄下去就要射了，你忍一下。」

挺入的時候仍然有些困難，是真的很久沒做了，兩人都是，可能對大和來説有些太過刺激，太一抬手幫他抹過臉頰上的汗水，並暗自祈禱那裡面沒有混著眼淚，想開口問痛不痛會不會不舒服，又怕自尊心很高的人不會誠實回他，深深的埋在對方身體裡，太一停留很久，等待大和適應的同時小聲地說了些讚美的話，空出的手用輕柔的力道在對方的性器上安撫著。

大和喘了一會兒，最後睜開了閉上許久的眼睛：「可以了，動吧。」

做愛的時候是互相信任的關係，反過來，互相信任的關係才會做愛，太一知道此時的他們並不是什麼一夜情，也許之後好一陣子不會再相見，但他們之間很明顯還有著更多的什麼。

腦袋裡明明有著如此溫柔的想法，在對方身體内抽插的動作卻毫不留情，這大概也要怪罪於嘴上不停鼓勵太一的大和，被頂倒深處時會喊太一的名字，挺腰抽插的時候還會碎唸著讓他快點，直到操到前列腺的位置才忍不住大叫出聲，弄久了就沒心力説話，只剩下斷斷續續的呻吟，不管哪一種太一都發現自己好喜歡，喜歡的不得了，扣著大和的腰操幹得更賣力，雙腿被扳開的角度是明天肯定會酸疼的程度，但是大和沒有抗議，就這樣安分地承受著，太一跪起身將大和的腰提起，讓那人的下身幾乎完全離開床面，整個性器頂到最深處的角度用力幹著，藍色的雙眼無法聚焦，迷茫地望著他，太一欣賞著面前的美景，從對方的表情到誘人的身材，被自己握出指痕的腰側。

那裡有道刺青。

就在自己手指緊緊捏著的地方，那不是日文，不是英文，是某種很少見的文字。

有幾個字被遮住了，但是能看到的部份太一是認得的，在意識到那是數碼文字的同時，已經連大腿都在顫抖的大和就在那刻被他操到高潮。

射精時夾緊的後穴肌肉也讓太一沒忍住，就這樣繳械在對方的身體裡。

眼前一片花白，被酒精充斥的腦袋暈呼呼的。

就沒有然後了。

＊

醒來的時候大和不在身邊，稍微漏了點縫的窗簾縫隙可以看到外面已經是白天。

「早。」房間主人的聲音從門口方向傳來：「起來吃個止痛？」

「唔……」果然是宿醉，太一艱難地爬起身，眨了眨眼，很明顯洗過澡身穿浴袍的大和走到床邊，太一看了他一眼：「現在幾點了？」

「十點。」大和把水和藥遞給他：「我們睡過頭了，助理待會就要過來。」

太一猛然驚醒。

慌張的接過藥立刻吞下，大和連忙説：「別急啊，慢慢來，還有時間可以刷個牙換衣服的。」

「抱歉。」把東西塞回對方手上，太一抬手抹了把臉：「沒想到就這樣睡著了……」

「小事。」大和擺了擺手，接著指向放在旁邊沙發上的衣服：「西裝我稍微幫你整理過了，應該不會太皺，你快點去浴室洗漱一下？」

聽話的走進浴室，太一機械性的執行腦袋裡接收到的指令開始刷牙洗臉，出了浴室發現大和不在房內，把前晚的西裝重新穿好，到鏡子前面整理了一下。

好險，沒留下什麼明顯的痕跡。

不過自己也算工作完成了就算有痕跡也沒差了，走到客廳發現兩人前晚吃飯喝酒的一片狼籍完全沒有整理，大和倒是一副無所謂的樣子，在酒吧吧檯前對著筆電不知道在做什麼，看見太一出來，他抬起頭：「都好了？」

「嗯。」還沒有完全開機，宿醉的腦袋運作困難，不過大和看上去樣貌很平常，這應該是好事：「你還好？」

正好走到他面前，大和疑惑地眨了眨眼：「當然啊，為什麼這樣問？」

「不，沒什麼……」對啊，為什麼會這樣問？太一忍不住思考，印象中有個很重要的原因，但是他想不起來。

笑了笑，大和的表情看上去沒有不悅，甚至是有些溫柔：「東西都拿好了嗎？別漏了。」

「沒事，本來就沒帶什麼。」説話的同時兩人來到了客房門口，大和幫他打開門：「那我就先走了。」

金髮青年點了點頭，看著太一邁出步伐準備往外，突然又開口：「……太一。」

「嗯？」回過身。

一雙手環住了他的腰。

帶著沐浴乳的清香傳遞過來，眼前一片金，大和的嘴唇貼上他的，太一愣了愣，幾秒後才閉上眼回吻過去。

擁抱帶著溫度，動作含著留戀，這感覺很好，太一知道自己是喜歡的。

吻了一陣後他們終於分開。

「那……」看著大和被吻紅的嘴唇，突然間不知道該說什麼。

面前的人試探性地問道：「下次見？」

「嗯。」這倒是沒問題，太一點頭：「下次見。」

白天的賭城很安靜，不是沒有人但氣氛完全不同，路上一堆宿醉還沒回旅館的人，又或是宿醉剛醒正要回旅館的人，例如太一這種，走回去也是不小一段路，終於進了本部給自己訂的商務套房，此時的太一才想起那道問題的答案。

你還好？

他是這樣問大和的。

為什麼？

是因為自己前晚看到的刺青，那串數碼文字。

太一不是語言專家，但做著數碼世界相關的情報工作他好歹有基本的閱讀能力，他知道那句話是什麼意思。

_你不會醒來，因為這不是一場夢。_

究竟這幾年間大和身上發生了什麼？

更重要的是———

他，八神太一，身為MDA裏部門情報組織的日本分部調查官，在與多年未見的舊友一夜情過後，回到旅館才發現。

自己的神聖計劃不見了。

-END-


End file.
